Dos Zonas
by Cuestionador
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Digimon fuera una religión? One shot. Analogman, filosofía, política y...Akiyoshi Hongo.


Desde el comienzo de la humanidad, el hombre fue movido por sus impulsos. El hambre, el poder, la curiosidad...pese a que contamos con un amplio cerebro, y una conciencia, que nos otorga el don de la razón y del lenguaje, las excepciones no se hicieron llegar. Con la apropiación de los medios de producción, las tribus "dejaron de existir", dándole paso a las clases sociales.

Las estructuras de poder, instituciones tales como la escuela, la iglesia, la familia, contribuyeron a la defensa del status quo, que como bien sabemos, responde a los intereses de los poderosos. Antes de jacobinos y jirondinos, de revoluciones y burguesías, existía la política, la ideología. Como bien dijo Aristóteles: "el hombre es un animal político". Desde una perspectiva actual, podríamos añadir que, además de animal y político, es cultural, artístico, filosófico, sociológico, psicológico y...digital.

¿Pero como el hombre, carne y sangre, puede aspirar a las grandes redes de datos, más cercana a conceptos teóricos que a la vida real? El hombre está inmerso en redes...sociales, políticas, de parentesco...la sociedad podría interpretarse como una Internet donde empezamos siendo meros archivos, y nos desarrollamos hasta convertirnos en páginas únicas e irrepetibles, un compendio de datos, opiniones, informaciones, patrones, errores y aciertos, derivados de lo que nos han inculcado nuestros progenitores...y del contexto social en el que nos desarrollamos. Todo eso nos forma y deforma, dando lugar a un fruto, una idea, una cifra: el yo.

Aun así...¿no es soberbio que el yo se defina como tal cuando no es algo original? Todo nuestro ser deriva de ideas que, aunque interpretadas bajo nuestra mirada, no nos pertenecen, no son nuestras creaciones. Y no hemos vuelto a pintar como Leonardo, a escribir como Shakespeare o Cervantes, a mirar al mundo como los primeros hombres. Sabemos que Dios existe y tiene un solo nombre y apellido: Dinero. Esa moneda divina, como todas, tiene otra cara: el Poder.

¿Qué es el poder? Es querer, es sentir, elegir, es vivir y morir. Dejar una huella, un miedo, en los otros...una sensación, la palabra que justifique las peores matanzas, los grandes horrores en pos de un bienestar, de una paz inexistente. El poder siempre estuvo en los hombres, y seguirá estando aún cuando ellos desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra. Y si ella (llegado el momento), deja de existir, también quedará el poder, como memoria de lo que fue, de la acción. El más oscuro vacío permanece, se sostiene, puede pensarse, conceptualizarse e idearse...hay poder en esa quietud, porque hay acción. Heidegger decía "la nada, nadea". Suena ridículo y hasta obvio, pero es mas cierto de lo que imaginamos.

Espero que este preámbulo, inconcluso, ayude a que los que vendrán puedan entender lo fuertes que somos. El potencial para el bien, que ha sido coartado por creaciones como el Estado o Dios, es inimaginable. Somos capaces de las peores aberraciones jamás soñadas en la existencia, pero aquellos que profesan el "No matarás" han escrito esas leyendas con la sangre de los pecadores.

El destino humano es una Babel que nunca llega al cielo, una construcción infinita repleta de cabezas llameantes y cuerpos ardientes, que grita con mil voces su infortunio, su desdicha. Pero es nuestro, lo fabricamos desde el principio de la historia. No lo vendimos como una verdad absoluta, infalible...nuestra carne sangra, nuestros ojos lloran. Si dios (suponiendo que exista) nos creó de esta manera, solo hay una explicación: el también fue creado, pasó dolor y amor...era uno de los nuestros, al fin y al cabo.

Y que mejor que hoy para resaltar esta humanidad que nos tironea a la vida, nos lanza hacia la aventura, el vaivén del destino. El Dinero, el capital, la propiedad, en definitiva..."El Sistema" sigue dominando al ser humano y torciéndolo a su antojo, a tal punto que lo individual está por encima de lo colectivo, y la sociedad se asemeja a la bolsa de valores: todos apuestan y especulan, sin ayudarse los unos a los otros. ¿Acaso siguen creyéndole a Thomas Hobbes, el que planteaba que en la prehistoria había un estado de naturaleza donde los hombres se mataban unos a otros?

Este panorama, indigno y monstruoso, ha tomado una expresión visual y estética, no necesariamente representada por la arquitectura desproporcionada de los Bancos u otras sedes donde reside el poder. Esa representación cultural de todo lo que ha ido en contra de los que construimos un mundo mejor, no es humana. Es absoluta. Tiene valores, matemáticos...dos dígitos, específicamente.

Uno y Cero. Bien y Mal. Blanco y Negro. Orden y Caos. Dios y Diablo. Amor y Odio. Hombre y Mujer. Civilización y Barbarie. Gobierno y Pueblo. Derecha e Izquierda.

¿No es absurdo que todo lo que existe sea reducido a dos valores arbitrarios, mentirosos? ¿Acaso alguien cree que solo hay dos zonas puras y perfectas, sin matices y relaciones recíprocas? En realidad, las caras se confunden, reemplazándose una y otra vez, tal es así que lo falso se torna verdadero y el dinero reemplaza a los sentidos, la religión a la razón, los prejuicios al respeto y podría citar miles de ejemplos...pero creo que no serviría, las cartas están sobre la mesa y hay que darle un nombre al jugador del otro lado.

Lo que representa al jugador matemático y de valores binarios es su falta de humanidad, de sentimiento. No puede amar, es una máquina gris llena de información. Ha corrompido nuestras almas hasta hacernos sentir parte de su cuerpo monocromo y su frialdad. Su ojo cuadrado mira absorto hacia el abismo, y su voz causa en nosotros un ansia de silencio. Puede tener muchas formas...pero en concreto, es lo digital.

DOS ZONASUna historia de Digimon

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, humanidad, como lo digital influye en nuestras vidas? ¿Entiendes que estamos subordinados a un régimen capitalista de consumo desquiciado, encadenados a celulares, computadoras, redes socio-virtuales? Cayó el muro, llegó la globalización, el pastel del neoliberalismo. La realidad es dictada por los grupos de poder, y transmitida por los medios de comunicación. Se escogen las noticias, los sucesos, los hechos. Lo que no aparece en televisión o internet, no existe.

Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que se vendan falsos espejos, que se legitime lo superfluo, lo banal. Claro ejemplo de ello es un producto patético, inculcador de valores hipócritas, reaccionario y defensor del status quo. En su momento no tuvo relevancia, pero apenas Japón desplazó a . como potencia mundial, el país del sol naciente necesitaba una serie que representase la nueva era de lo artificial: Digimon.

Ese producto...acabó con todas las religiones. Impuso una nueva mentira. Sugirió modelos de rol sexistas, destruyó a la familia como institución, proclamando el individualismo...coartó la posibilidad de construir la unidad de lo particular, un movimiento social en el cual participen todos los reclamos político-sociales...pero tuvo que venir ese maldito concepto y arruinarlo todo. Adventure, 02, Tamers y Frontier estupidizaron a los jóvenes, borraron sus ideales y personalidad.

Ya no tienen la capacidad de cuestionar la realidad, de rebelarse contra este orden de los poderosos. No son culpables, desde luego. No tienen la culpa de ser tan manipulables...¿o quizá si? De cualquier modo, es irrelevante. Aún hay pensamiento humano libre, sin ataduras. Escaso, pero existente. Somos análogos, y orgullosos. No necesitamos de la justicia, creamos nuestro propio código moral. Terroristas del lenguaje, hackeamos webs con el solo fin de mostrarle al sistema que no acabó con nosotros.

Se estarán preguntando como sobrevivimos...tenemos contactos en diferentes países de segunda clase...España, Venezuela, Colombia...no son naciones opositoras al régimen, pero hay sectores que conspiran a nuestro favor...para bien o para mal, somos la última esperanza de que el ser humano reaccione. No tenemos opción: fuimos elegidos para ello.

Es incorrecto que esté aquí sentado en mi escritorio, escribiendo en mi computadora esta carta que nadie leerá...el cíclope digital observa al mundo permanentemente, y nosotros no escapamos a ello. Aunque Tempest, nuestro navegador web, es capaz de bloquear la ola de keyloggers enviados a nuestro sistema operativo, no somos expertos. Somos hombres y mujeres, absolutos, iguales, análogos. ANALOGMAN es nuestra clave. Nuestro destino.

Mi pensamiento, mi escritura, es súbitamente interrumpida. Golpean la puerta.

¡Duster, tenemos reunión a las 18:00! ¿Vas a venir o qué?

UNET, el más vago de todos nosotros, apurado por la reunión semanal...vaya que es una caja de sorpresas. Si el comprendiera mi tarea, mi escritura...pero es demasiado joven. Yo llevo años en esto, y necesito gritarle a alguien la verdad en la cara. Aunque sea en un archivo de texto, me reconforta relatar algo de toda esta mierda. Así que le digo a mi amigo:

Ya voy, Unet...

Guardo el archivo en el procesador de texto, Cronos Palore's. Al cerrar la aplicación, veo fugazmente un montón de imágenes horribles, pero no me afectan. Fantasmas, muertos vivientes, hombres monstruo...nada se compara a vivir en un mundo donde los avances de la técnica se construyeron con la sangre de países destruidos. Irak, Irán, Bolivia, Suiza.

Los carniceros de Japón, los burócratas de los . y sus socios no tuvieron piedad alguna. Es hora de que alguien pague por eso.

Atravieso el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor. Están todos esperándome: Carla, Espain, Hauser, Word, y Unet. Para mi sorpresa, llevan puestos los uniformes reglamentarios: spandex negro, kevlar, terciopelo...la cantidad de texturas colocadas una encima de otra formaban una gruesa armadura capaz de resistir el calor o el frío. Su cara también estaba cubierta, con excepción de dos lentes infrarrojos.

Pero lo que más me motivaba eran los hologramas que generaba la textura externa: miles de letras "A", invertidas, apareciendo intermitentemente y en diferentes sitios de sus cuerpos. Jamás creí que nuestro símbolo fuera algo tan...sexual. Esa A incorrecta, incómoda, una patada al sistema de poder imperante en el mundo. Maldito seas, Akiyoshi Hongo. Tú y tu monstruo, la basura digital que nos ha convertido en meros agentes sin nombre ni objeto.

Mis camaradas ni siquiera me saludan: las mujeres, (Carla y Espain) se besan con lujuria, mientras Hauser lee un antiguo libro, Unet revisa su computadora y el obeso World termina de disecar un sapo. Nada muy diferente a los momentos de ocio que solemos vivir en estos días. A decir verdad, no tengo idea qué era tan importante para que interrumpan mi escritura. Así que hablo, sin esperar que respondan:

¿Para qué me llamaron?

Todos empalidecen. Las chicas dejan de besarse, World tira violentamente el sapo, Hauser deja el libro cómodamente en el estante de su biblioteca...y Unet apaga su PC. Parecen incómodos, exhaustos...por suerte para mí, alguien corta el silencio. Es World.

¿No lo sabes, verdad? El último anuncio de la iglesia Dz...

Dz. La red social imperante en la web, sin la cual Digimon no hubiese sido conocida en el resto del mundo. Son el brazo derecho de Akiyoshi Hongo, y su estructura se asemeja a una iglesia. Ser hoy en día un moderador en Foros Dz otorga privilegios que van mas allá del frío ciberespacio...como el tráfico de drogas amparado por el estado, el derecho de pernada en los concursos "Miss Digimon", guardaespaldas propios, y quien sabe, hasta el permiso de matar, siempre y cuando sea con suma moderación, para no despertar sospechas...

Albert, el administrador, presentó en sociedad a una criatura extraña...un pequeño dinosaurio color amarillo que lanzaba fuego de su boca...si, creímos que era un fraude, pero Hauser llamó a nuestros jefes y lo han confirmado. Es un Agumon. Digimon existe, Jack. Es lo peor que ha pasado en nuestras vidas.

No puede ser, es inconcebible...¡es una puta ficción, carajo! ¡NO ES REAL! Aunque hay que reconocerlo...es una idea poderosa, mutable, que no deja a nadie afuera de ella...¡hasta nosotros, agentes contra lo digital, formamos parte de él! Lamentable sería no reconocer que la mera existencia de lo artificial nos da un motivo para permanecer cuerdos y no entregarnos a la alineación cotidiana. Pero si el enemigo, además de ser religioso, mediático, político, cultural...es algo real, si Digimon y su entorno existe...¿cómo luchar contra monstruos que pueden convertir tus huesos en ceniza? Aun así, no claudicaré...seguiré luchando, en la penumbra, pero no me rendiré. Entonces hablo, y si no fuese por mi tono de voz mis palabras serían una súplica:

Ustedes hagan lo que quieran...pero yo no me rendiré. Dejaré la organización si es necesario, pero me niego a ser uno con la masa alienada. Fue bueno mientras duró, pero no traicionaré al Manifiesto. A es A.

¿Cómo pueden, insensatos, abandonarme de esta manera? Después de todo lo que pasó...los amigos que enterramos, las pequeñas victorias...toda una corriente de pensamiento, un movimiento, una lucha de liberación. Somos los primeros hombres, aquellos que se regocijaban ante el descubrimiento del fuego. ¿Entonces, por qué se equivocan? Los veo consternados ante mis palabras...Espain llora, mientras Carla la consuela. World suda como un maldito cerdo y Hauser me mira fijamente.

Su gesto es adusto. Le incomoda mi sinceridad (no era ella, acaso, un emblema digital, falso valor de Adventure?) y lo entiendo. No todos nacimos cobardes. Así que luego de unos segundos salta hacia mí violentamente, agarrándome del cuello. No me resisto en lo más mínimo. El me replica, gritando:

¿JACK, ESTÁS DEMENTE? ¡PODRÍAS DELATARNOS, IDIOTA! ¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA?

Me doy cuenta, Hauser. De que soy el único que recuerda las palabras del Manifiesto y que respeta su juramento al pie de la letra.

Y grité estas palabras, que había escuchado y leído hace tiempo. Pero ya eran parte de mi pensamiento, mi mente humana. No hay barreras que la aprisionen, va mas allá del lenguaje y aún del mismo concepto de ser un Analogman. Es vida pura, poesía...si solo puede ser olvidada, será por sí misma y no por nosotros:

"ASÍ HABLA EL VERDADERO HUMANO! QUIENES ADOREN LO ARTIFICIAL, TERMINARÁN VOLVIENDOSE NÚMEROS! SEA ENTONCES PARA ELLOS, LA MUERTE! A ES A! ABSOLUTO, ANÁLOGO, ANTROPOS...ANALOGMAN!"

Naturalmente, enmudecieron. Lo sé. Ellos también. No es tan fácil claudicarse a uno mismo, tirar a la basura las antiguas certezas y aceptar la derrota. Están confundidos. Siguen siendo mis amigos, aunque sean cobardes. Y mi intención no es bombardearlos con injurias...ya no hay tiempo para el debate. Todo ha terminado, y a la vez no. Se abre un panorama nuevo donde podré seguir mi lucha y difundir el mensaje.

Quizá termine siendo el último Analogman, si es que lo he sido. La aparición del digimon me despierta serios planteos...¿y si estoy soñando? ¿seré un digielegido encerrado en una burbuja de contención, esperando despertar en un mundo idílico jamás soñado? ¿O, por el contrario, seré un diablo esperando a destruir ocho símbolos? Tales nociones escapan a mi pensamiento.

Alzo la mano derecha con el puño cerrado en dirección a mis amigos...el saludo de nosotros, las "A"...un último respeto. Sin mirarlos, doy media vuelta y subo la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encuentra mi habitación. Es la tercera a la izquierda. Mi corazón palpita de los nervios, un escalofrío me invade...estoy cerca del cuarto de Y0VIP. Si, soy paranoico. Saqué rápidamente las llaves de mi bolsillo y entré como si no hubiera mañana. Me tiré en la cama y dormí plácidamente

A las pocas horas, desperté. No se oía un solo ruido. Decidí recorrer en círculos mi habitación, inmerso en mis pensamientos...vaya que fue interesante la vida aquí, en los suburbios. Los burócratas no pueden localizarnos, somos inmunes a los dispositivos de rastreo tecnológico, gracias a una sustancia que nos inyectaron hace tiempo en nuestros cuerpos. Tengo esperanzas de que las clases bajas sean las que adopten nuestra lucha. Ellas no están interesadas en lo digital, pero tampoco son conscientes de su papel, que son el motor productivo de la sociedad toda, y al mismo tiempo los que menos tienen. Paradojas eternas, a las que nunca encuentro una respuesta.

Pero hay otros misterios...al final del pasillo está esa puerta que nunca me atreví a cruzar...la habitación de nuestro más fiel miembro, y el más peligroso: Y0VIP.

Encargado de la creación de información viral para hackear Foros DZ, es todo un misterio. Se dice que ingresó a la organización en el año 2001, cuando esta solo contaba con 3 miembros. Desde el principio, parecía extraño...repetía palabras incoherentes, no leía el manifiesto...solo parecía normal cuando se encerraba en su cuarto con su computadora, diseñando los primeros atentados...los ya legendarios virus "4chan", "Omegaupload" y el único que jamás he visto..."Porygon"

A diferencia de los anteriores, que eran simple propaganda, Porygon (según antiguos profesores del movimiento) era una presentación de aproximadamente 8000 imágenes y 30 videos de cosas que causaban terribles consecuencias en el que viera ese material. Náuseas, dolor de cabeza, un ansia desmedido por cercenar partes del propio cuerpo y otras cosas de las que prefiero no acordarme. Extrañamente, el primer oficial que vio ese material aún está babeando una celda acolchada. Y cuando Y0VIP decidió encerrarse un día en su cuarto y no salir más, nadie se atrevió a retrucarlo. Ni siquiera los altos mandos.

Cada tercer miércoles del mes, el Jefe recibe un e-mail de Y0VIP, con un archivo adjunto. Desde luego, no lo abre y se lo envía a los mandos superiores, que se encargan de diseminarlo a través de la web. Está terminantemente prohibido que alguien vea siquiera una mínima fracción de sus archivos. Tal es la gravedad del asunto que el Manifiesto fue modificado exclusivamente para añadir esa regla.

Hay quien dice que en verdad Y0VIP no existe y es un mito para asustar a novatos. Si existe...¿estará enterado del fin de la organización? Tenemos varias sedes en todo el globo y alianzas secretas con potencias como China...¿cómo no vamos a tener poder de fuego para luchar contra digimons reales? Es ilógico...realmente, hay algo extraño. Así que decido encender mi Notebook y ver las noticias del mundo.

Casi vomito. La iglesia DigiZona dedica una amplia cobertura al descubrimiento del digimon real, un agumon...para mi sorpresa, no se ve como un montaje en absoluto: sus relucientes escamas, el fuego que sale de su boca...sus garras de marfil y sus ojos...mierda, es real. O es un montaje demasiado bien elaborado. Definitivamente, no puedo luchar contra esto solo...empiezo a comprender por qué la organización se disuelve. Pero hay algo más. Hago clic en el logo superior de la página y me lleva a un anuncio global de la internet: Dz va a cerrar sus puertas.

¿Los motivos? La aparición de este Agumon desató consecuencias no deseadas: millones de manifestaciones para que los digimons vengan a nuestra realidad, niños y adolescentes se disfrazaron de elegidos (antes del "día de la creación de digimon") y salieron armados con lo primero que encontraron...atacaron capitolios, congresos...pidiendo a gritos un nuevo objeto de consumo: los digimons reales. El mismo Akiyoshi Hongo dio un mensaje a todos los medios de comunicación del mundo diciendo que los digimons serán entregados cuando la violencia termine...pero el pueblo (las clases medias y bajas) los exige YA.

Aunque hay toque de queda y el ejército se moviliza por las calles, no es conveniente dispararle a los fieles consumidores jóvenes y adultos...una tregua es imposible en estas circunstancias...se teme que en la espiral de violencia el nombre de digimon sea olvidado y se cobre conciencia de clase y de quien posee los medios de producción...vaya, el comunismo no esta muerto, después de todo. Bendito sea ese fantasma.

Los moderadores y el administrador de Foros DZ se ocupan de asesorar a los científicos que están construyendo un portal para que ingresen más digimons a nuestra realidad. Seguramente deben estar diseñando nuevos textos evangelizadores, que apacigüen la conflictividad social...dicho de otra forma, están desesperados. Aunque esta sea una sociedad con tecnología de avanzada...¿cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para que un ser de un mundo paralelo ingrese al nuestro? El administrador asegura (en su discurso de presentación de Agumon) que les llevó cuatro años conseguir que un digimon pudiese materializarse sin problemas en este lado de la realidad. Ahora necesitan millones...¿tardarán siglos?

Para cuando esto salga a la luz, el pueblo habrá agotado sus esperanzas en los gobernantes y en digimon. Caerán en la cuenta de que lo digital, la tecnología, legitimaba la dominación de los grandes capitales, los medios de comunicación...estoy complacido. El papel de la organización no ha sido en vano. Pero la pregunta persiste...¿por qué nos rendimos? Carajo, es el momento de agitación perfecto para difundir nuestros ideales...

Hay algo más, un terrible secreto que no logro descifrar. Consulto mi correo para comprobar si camaradas de otras naciones se han enterado de los sucesos recientes...y me inunda una catarata de preguntas. Todos mis camaradas de la organización están tanto o más desconcertados que yo. Uno desliza algo terrible...¿y si la Organización negoció con Akiyoshi Hongo una tregua hasta que pase este caos? Difícil de decir.

Un sonido se escucha en la oscuridad. Parece mecánico, pero no puedo distinguir si es realmente una computadora o no. Quizá sea mi imaginación...enciendo la luz y reviso nerviosamente mi habitación, pensando que estoy siendo observado por una cámara o un micrófono. Pero no hay nada...así que apago la luz y veo, para mi sorpresa, que tengo un nuevo e-mail a estas horas de la noche. Lo abro, y no puedo evitar gritar: una mujer con la cara desgarrada, sin ojos, me sonríe, y en el fondo hay un espectro de rasgos difusos pero no menos horribles. Debajo de la foto unas letras rojas y brillantes amenazan mi cordura:

NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. SÉ COMO LUCHAR CONTRA LO DIGITAL POR AFUERA DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN. NO QUIERO MATARTE DE UN SUSTO, PERO MEJOR QUE VAYAS HACIA LA PUERTA, AL FINAL DEL PASILLO. DE LO CONTRARIO, DESPEDITE DE TU CORDURA, JACK.

Inmediatamente prendí las luces. La imagen seguía ahí, estática, y llena de vida. Quise cerrar la ventana, minimizarla, y no pasó nada. Agaché la cabeza, y me arrastré hacia mi cama...estaba sudando, mareado...vomité...y juro que sentí una mordida en mi cuello...no quiero mirar, porque voy a volverme loco. Así, con los ojos cerrados, gemí de dolor y supliqué piedad. Pero no había dioses. Solo un profundo horror, un mito hecho realidad. Igual que digimon. Y0VIP.

Me volví hacia la puerta de mi habitación, arrastrándome...no podía usar mis piernas correctamente, sentía que mi cuerpo era una mera marioneta, un huésped para los peores experimentos mentales jamás ocurridos. A duras penas pude alzar la mano y girar el picaporte...casi me quiebro un dedo con la puerta, pero conseguí abrirla...accedí al pasillo.

Inmediatamente, volví a cerrar los ojos. No podía soportar mirar lo que se formaba en la penumbra. Se clavan astillas en mis manos, una de mis uñas sangra...mi mente no llega a quebrarse, pero permanentemente susurra..."¿por qué estás cuerdo? Es hora de dejarlo todo..." Aun así, mi voluntad de llegar hacia la puerta es más fuerte...cuando estoy apenas unos centímetros lejos de ella, grito débilmente..

HE LLEGADO...POR FAVOR, Y0VIP, DETIENE ESTE DOLOR...

Un resplandor incandescente ilumina todo el pasillo, seguido por un viento rasante...pero eso no es lo peor. Es la música, que hace que mis tímpanos se sientan como gelatina...empiezo a pensar que esto no ha sido lo mejor. Debí darme muerte lo antes posible...pero la lucha...mi lucha...no debo claudicar ante...lo digital.

.com/watch?v=fZOd_gFld9c

Todas las puertas del pasillo se abren a causa del viento...vuelan papeles, objetos...escucho los repentinos insultos de sorpresa de mis camaradas, y luego los gritos de miedo y muerte...Espain intenta resistir aferrándose a mis piernas, pero es inútil...oigo el sonido de su columna al chocar contra el techo. De repente, me doy cuenta que lejos estoy del suelo...mi cuerpo flota en el medio del pasillo, inerte y dolorido...aún no he abierto los ojos, pero veo toda la escena en todo momento. Pero de repente la imagen se hace difusa, hasta desaparecer, junto con la música. Durante un minuto, no se oye otra cosa que el silencio.

Así, tras esa breve paz, decido dejar de lado mi cobardía y abrir, de una buena vez y para siempre, mis ojos. Cuando lo hago, veo un espejo. Nada anda fuera de lo normal, y me encuentro vestido con un elegante saco armani. Pero hay dos...cosas...que no puedo concebir: Una silueta me observa a mis espaldas, y...no, por favor...¿qué castigo me has proporcionado, bastardo enfermo? No puede ser...es imposible. Quisiera llorar, pero...

NO TENGO CARA

Me encuentro erguido, en un cuarto rojo, con extraños símbolos en las paredes...en medio del trauma, despiertan mi siempre insatisfecha curiosidad...no es el momento ni el lugar para ella. El monstruo aguarda a mis espaldas. Puedo oír su risa. Así que me doy vuelta para conocer al responsable de estos momentos tan perturbadores.

En efecto, es la misma silueta negra, bidimensional y abstracta...recuerda a la clásica simplificación del cuerpo humano, pero...tiene dos círculos en donde deberían estar las manos...podrían ser adornos, símbolos o cabezas...no puedo notar ningún rasgo de expresión en su figura, por lo cual me quedo mirándola, atontado, unos segundos...su risa sigue oyéndose, ahora como un eco lejano...y de repente, lo escucho. En mi mente.

Hola, Jack...disculpa las molestias, veo que el viaje te ha molestado sobremanera. Aunque siempre creí que llegarías, no es tu costumbre dejar las cosas a medias. Pero qué descortés soy, aún no me he presentado...me llamo Y0VIP, y esta silueta que ves es mi cuerpo físico. Formo parte de la organización, como tú. Aunque, pensándolo bien...¿todo esto ya lo sabías, verdad?

La silueta parpadeaba a cada instante...de repente parecía aumentar de tamaño, contraerse o surgían tentáculos de ella...¿cómo pudo el otrora humano Y0VIP convertirse en algo así? Este lugar tampoco es lo que llamaría "normal"...se escuchan gritos extraños, como de lamentos...y sirenas, sirenas de policía, a lo lejos. ¿Será mi imaginación? Demasiados atentados metafísicos a mi mente me hacen sospechar de mi propio raciocinio...¿estaré cuerdo? ¿es real la realidad? A esta altura, es irrelevante. Sigo el juego:

No puedo creerlo...¿por qué me has hecho vivir esto? ¿Acaso me estabas probando?

La verdad, sí, hacía mucho que no vigilaba a un humano...pensé que el viaje serviría como una antesala a lo que vendrá. No estuve tan errado. Verás, a veces uno se aburre en su propio universo y decide recurrir al mundo externo...

Dime algo, Y0VIP...¿qué eres?

¿Yo? Soy el horror en persona. Lo que atormenta los sueños de los elegidos por las noches...la perversión que reside en lo ajeno, el miedo a lo desconocido. Antes fui humano, pero logré trascender esa forma maniquea y alcanzar la divinidad...sí, tengo mi dominio. Algunos lo llaman Infierno. Yo lo llamo..."Horrorverso".

¿Horrorverso? ¿acaso?...

Claro...tonto de mí, creer que tú podrías saberlo...mira Jack, luego de que Porygon cobró vida propia y logré aceptarlo en mi organismo sin problemas, decidí investigar por mi cuenta la realidad toda. Así, mi "yo" vagaba por el ciberespacio sin un rumbo determinado...creí que iba a morir de aburrimiento, pero encontré lo que buscaba. El origen de todas las cosas, un principio absoluto que me diera la respuesta a todas las preguntas existentes.

Jack, somos irrelevantes. Tu mundo, el mío, forma parte de un multiverso...millones de tierras paralelas que se multiplican sin cesar. Para peor...en prácticamente la totalidad de lo que existe, se encuentra digimon. Nuestra realidad es una de las pocas en la cual los digimons no existen como información digital consciente, sino como una ficción creada por un sistema destinado a perpetuar un determinado status quo. Cuando cobré conciencia de la gravedad del asunto, decidí seguir el juego...continuar participando con la organización, aunque era inútil: digimon era inmortal.

Pero había un papel que podía cumplir de forma más eficiente y precisa...todos los mundos alternos que vislumbré en un segundo respondían al mismo axioma: el llamado "bien", ya sea los elegidos y sus digimons, los fanáticos Royal Knights, en definitiva...los "boy-scouts" de turno...ganaban. Si, la luz tenía las cartas de su lado.

La persistencia del mal era clara, pero carecía de fundamento alguno...¿cómo era posible que en todo el multiverso no existieran mundos donde el mal hubiese triunfado? Mientras yo perturbaba a los miembros de DZ y a las autoridades con mis horrores virtuales, afuera había todo un paraíso sin serpientes a la vista. Entonces lo decidí.

A través de mi vínculo físico y mental con Porygon, pude asimilar el conocimiento suficiente como para duplicar un universo...así, con las modificaciones estructurales pertinentes, creé mi propia realidad. Una amenaza a las leyes básicas de digimon. De todos los humanos que han pasado por aquí, tu eres el único al que permito libertad y cordura. Los demás están condenados a padecer un sinfín de tormentos físicos, sexuales...de toda clase. En el horror no me limito. Porque es mi arte.

El Diablo. Así me llaman los humanos. ¿Los digimons? Ellos me llaman Muerte. También olvido, porque muerte y olvido son inseparables. Se equivocan en teorizar sobre mí, darme leyendas, atribuciones religiosas y parafernalia mitológica...soy un Analogman. Quizá el más definitivo...

Eso no es del todo cierto...

Explícate.

Eres absoluto, tienes poder y luchas contra lo digital por medio del horror. Pero tu humanidad, la conciencia de clase, tu patrón ideológico...te has convertido en lo que la organización siempre atacó: una deidad. No me extrañaría que en unos años te vuelvas una puta religión, como Digimon. Ya que, por lo pronto, estás compuesto de energía digital...¿qué impediría que el patrón binario 1/0, vacuna/virus o angel/monstruo afectase tu ser en algún momento?

No creí que lo adivinaras tan rápido...verás Jack, la organización es una farsa. Los principios que la sostienen, que si bien no son del todo adecuados para mi gusto, pierden su legitimidad cuando uno realmente conoce la verdad detrás de las altas esferas. Siento decírtelo, pero...la organización Analogman que tanto respetamos, está presidida por el administrador de Foros DZ. La lucha por la liberación del hombre, el manifiesto, era todo mentira...un invento para mantenernos ocupados en algo y no salir a las calles, alienándonos en los suburbios...fuimos cómplices del Sistema establecido sin darnos cuenta. Es la pura verdad.

No...¡NO ES POSIBLE, MIERDA! ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESA MENTIRA?

Mira, se que es difícil para ti que aún eres humano, imagínate lo que fue para mí en su momento...un horror, desde luego. Pero no te aflijas, aún hay una posibilidad. No de matar a lo digital, eso llevará mucho tiempo, si es que es posible. Hay una forma de vengarnos de la organización, y te incluye. No puedo salir de esta dimensión sin alertar a entidades multiversales, así que deberás actuar por tu cuenta...además, eres invisible a la tecnología. No pueden detectarte.

¿Pero cómo podré llegar al administrador de DZ? Aunque tuviese los medios, no podría combatir a tantos guardias y moderadores...sería un suicidio.

Akiyoshi Hongo, Duster. Exijo que mates al creador de Digimon. Hazlo por mí, por Carla, por toda la humanidad. Hazlo por "A". En estos momentos, debe de estar en su palacio, mirando como su bello sueño se hace trizas. No es suficiente. Ese mundo está en un caos político y social sin precedentes...es el momento para empezar la destrucción de lo digital...¿y qué mejor que acabando con el envase de carne que lo creó?

Creía que estabas loco, que tu senda Analogman se había perdido...pero ahora lo entiendo, Y0VIP. La burocracia de la organización reprimía tu intelecto, tu genio para el horror...el miedo es la clave. Digimon, el multiverso, esta basura en que se ha convertido la realidad...necesita alguien que lo limite, que lo defina, el ser humano en el estado más puro. Nosotros, los Analogman, somos ese alguien.

Ahora comprendo la verdad. A no es A. Es B, desde luego. Sin su opuesto, su continuación, A no podría existir jamás. A es A porque es B. He llegado al conocimiento que el dogma me negaba. Y con ello, a la verdad. No una verdad subjetiva, propia de mí, sino a nuestra verdad, la que define a la humanidad.

Es posible que lo digital no termine nunca de existir como tal. Pero es B, y nosotros somos A. Nuestro destino es luchar contra él. También es cierto que si matamos a B, nosotros dejaremos de existir como A, no tendremos una función determinada en el panorama de las cosas, un objetivo. Pero quizá me equivoque. De cualquier forma, Y0VIP...vale la pena hacer el intento. Vale la pena vivir, matar y morir por A. Porque eso es lo que hace el ser humano, arrojarse a la nada del destino. Algo que Digimon nunca tendrá, porque no es como nosotros. Es una máquina binaria y represiva. Es B.

Acepto.

No podía esperar menos de ti, Jack. Seguramente te preguntarás como localizar a Hongo...a decir verdad, cada tierra, cada universo, posee un nexo único con el resto de su conjunto. De esa forma, es posible, desde este plano, acceder a todas las realidades existentes. Nuestra tierra es una de las más inexploradas, pero eso no impide el acceso, solo lo hace demorar unos momentos. Así que...¿vas a elegir algún arma determinada?

Una pistola y una vara de hierro. No será algo rápido. Si va a morir, que sea lo más lento y doloroso posible.

Te comprendo, si fuese humano, seguramente haría lo mismo. Entiendes bien el camino del Horror, Jack. A decir verdad, no creí que pudieras comprenderme de una forma tan...inmediata, por así decirlo. Si lo deseas, te enviaré enseguida.

Deja de parlotear y hazlo de una vez. Luego hablaremos acerca de nuestros planes para destruir, aniquilar...recrear, la realidad. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Así sea, Jack. Seguramente luego de matarlo encontrarás una multitud enervada alrededor de la mansión, así que sería conveniente que en ese momento...

¿Diga la verdad sobre digimon? Mentiré. Digimon no existe. Y nuestro mundo será el primero en ser irreal. Ser A.

Lo dejo a tu decisión, pero me gusta tu estilo. En fin, buena suerte...serás materializado en aproximadamente dos segundos, aunque para ti será un largo descanso. Y otra cosa...no olvides esto:

Un tentáculo salió de su torso, extendiéndome un extraño aparato. Parecía un game boy, aunque pesaba mucho más y era enteramente metálico. Su pequeña pantalla estaba rodeada por botones triangulares y hexagonales...odie admitirlo, pero me recordaba a un digivice. Pudo ser peor. Iba a decir algo, pero Y0VIP me interrumpió:

No estás preparado para conocer todas las funciones de ese artefacto, así que solo diré que funciona con tu mente: acércalo a tu frente, piensa en algo horrible y estarás en este plano al instante.

De acuerdo. Ahora hazlo, por favor.

Un destello oscuro se produce, nublando mi vista, pero no mis pensamientos. He llegado al final, al principio, la primer letra de todas las cosas, que creó al universo tal como era en su momento. A.

¿Estaré en la senda correcta, al fin y al cabo? No me importa si la organización ya se ha disuelto, si sus miembros no quieren seguir luchando...aprendí a seguir mi propio destino. Hay una chance, lejana, de que esté equivocado y pueda propagar lo que Nietzche llamaba "la enfermedad del hombre". Pero no me gusta el fascismo, el superhombre. Quiero sus defectos, sus falencias, el sentimiento que lo hace ser como tal. No la máquina, lo frío, exacto, binario...es horrible, en efecto.

Repentinamente, mi organismo da señales de cansancio...y en este espacio nocional, sin luces ni esquinas, decido cerrar mis ojos y dormir. Necesito recuperar fuerza física y mental. En efecto, mi mente si apaga y me parece haber muerto. Para mis adentros, alguien dice "puedes dormir tranquilo, Jack...despertarás en unos instantes, preparado para tu objetivo" Es Y0VIP. No sé como hace para hablarme, pero no me importa. Desfallezco, hambriento de sueños, y anhelos.

Pronto, despierto. Para mi sorpresa, estoy suspendido en el aire, dentro de un cuarto suntuoso, sucio y desprolijo. Botellas de whisky, frutas podridas, diarios, computadoras...dentro de ese caos, vive un hombre. Estoy a sus espaldas, observándolo...esta rodeado de cuadernos, libros...un cenicero lleno de cigarrillos a su derecha, siete botellas vacías a su izquierda. La mirada fija en el monitor, el guardapolvo lleno de manchas de comida y tinta. Está escribiendo en este momento. Seguramente, ideas para su nueva temporada.

Tengo la vara en mi mano izquierda, el arma en mi bolsillo...y en la derecha, este aparato del Horrorverso. Arriesgo una posible solución a mi estado. Lo acerco a mi frente, y pido, con todas mis fuerzas "bájame, hazme material en esta realidad" Pasan unos segundos sin que nada suceda. Apenas Hongo se da la vuelta, me hago corpóreo. Extrañamente, no caigo, sino que mi cuerpo baja lentamente hacia el piso. Supongo que algo similar habrán sentido los astronautas. Hongo está obnubilado, me observa como si fuese una deidad.

Verlo es una decepción. Solo es un pequeño anciano japonés, demacrado y de ojos cansados. Su boca y sus orejas rebosan de mugre. Los vidrios de sus lentes están rotos...solo su largo pelo negro parece limpio. Pero a simple vista, parece un linyera.

Apenas mis pies tocan el suelo, se dirige hacia mí. No habla, solo muestra una felicidad incalculable, una emoción absurda y estúpida...me detengo unos segundos a observarlo...¿es este el monstruo que debo destruir? Sin contemplaciones, Jack. Recuerda: el creó a Digimon. Así, apenas se acerca, alzo la vara de hierro. Revuelvo en mi bolsillo, y saco la pistola. Él retrocede, asustado...pareciera no comprenderme. Entonces digo, en perfecto inglés:

¿Akiyoshi Hongo, verdad? Viajé desde muy lejos para llegar hasta aquí. Me llamo Jack Duster, pero mi verdadero nombre es Analogman. Soy tu verdugo.

Empezó a gritar, como gritan los ancianos: parece un perro aullando, consciente de su final. Apunto el arma a su frente, y le hago señas para que se calle. Un grito más y disparo. Pero sería demasiado benévolo. Una mala muerte. Tiene mucho que responder.

Le indico con el arma, que se siente en donde estaba antes. Accede, levanta los brazos...puedo oler su miedo. Es el momento.

En el desastre que se acumula en el piso, vislumbro la punta de una soga. Me agacho cuidadosamente, sin dejar de apuntarle a mi víctima. Para mi fortuna, es una soga de barco...quién sabe, quizá Hongo la guardó para un eventual suicidio. No me importa. Seré yo el que decida cuándo y donde deberá morir.

Dejo la barra de hierro en la pared y el arma a un costado. Podría intentar escapar, así que decido usar la soga para atarlo a la silla. Ahora se lo ve más tranquilo, y no opone la menor resistencia. Cuando termino de atar sus manos, agarro inmediatamente la vara de hierro. También la pistola, desde luego. El grita "por favor" en mi idioma. No hago caso. Alzo la vara, y lo golpeo en las rodillas. Luego, hablo:

- Estarás preguntándote a que se debe tanta violencia de mi parte. Verás, soy un Analogman, un hombre que ha decidido luchar contra lo digital. Por supuesto, tu creación es la que ha legitimado la dominación de lo artificial por lo humano...eso te hace mi víctima. Tienes derecho a decirme todos tus secretos, a gritar, a sangrar...y, claro está, a morir. No puedo evitar que lo digital perdure en el tiempo, pero al menos puedo vengarme.

No te equivoques, en el fondo soy un romántico. Hago esto porque quiero el pasado sea el presente. Ah, los recuerdos...que perfecto era entonces el hombre, con todas sus falencias, sus ideologías...no era un "elegido", una porquería pseudo-religiosa aniñada , bondadosa, asexuada...es incalculable el mal que has hecho, Hongo. Disfrazar tus ideas políticas con valores morales, pretender que tus digimons sean como dioses absolutos, perfectos...por favor, tus personajes son todos homosexuales. Eres un hipócrita, la peor mierda que existe en el planeta, en este y en todos.

Yo no soy...el creador.

No es...posible. Es una mentira. Solo acrecienta mi furia:

¿Qué mierda? ¡HABLA, CARAJO!

Le propino otro golpe con la vara de hierro, esta vez en su brazo derecho. Trato de controlarme. Debo mantenerlo vivo. Quiero saber.

Yo ro...robé el concepto de Digimon. Mi hermano, Akira, lo inventó a los 11 años. Siempre le tuve envidia. Estaba lleno de mujeres, talento, dinero...yo era un fracasado, quería ser el nuevo Osamu Tezuka y ni siquiera sabía dibujar un pie. Tampoco tenía ideas de calidad...todos los personajes que inventaba eran copias de mitos clásicos, sin la gracia de los originales.

Así, cuando el decidió, a los 30 años, presentar sus ideas a la poderosa compañía Toei Animation, lo menos que hice fue desalentarlo. Le citaba cada vez que podía el caso de Siegel y Shuster, los judíos creadores de Superman, que vivieron en la pobreza mientras DC Comics se enriquecía a costa de su idea. De alguna forma, no era una mentira...¿acaso las corporaciones eran puros ángeles que jamás cometían robos, engaños y fraudes? Sorprendentemente, mis padres me acompañaron en mis ideas y mi hermano Akira archivó las 200 hojas que describían la primer saga de "Digimon" en un cajón de su biblioteca.

Como era previsible, procedí de inmediato. Saqué esas páginas, rebosantes de conceptos que conocía de memoria...emblemas, criaturas, vacunas...un tamagotchi intelectualizado, eso era Digimon. Resumí eso en diez páginas y fui a Toei Animation. Me aceptaron de inmediato. Era noviembre del 2001, y el atentado a las torres gemelas había mostrado la debilidad del imperio norteamericano. China temía caer con ellos. Así, Japón esperaba el momento para ser la potencia reinante.

Cuando salí de la Toei, vi con pavor que mis padres me esperaban en la puerta. Naturalmente, creí que sabían del hurto a mi hermano y por un momento, no quise enfrentar su mirada. Pero ya sin esperanzas, avancé hacia ellos.

Entonces me abrazaron, llorando. No entendía nada, y tenía miedo de preguntar. Recordaba que mi hermano había defendido a un vecino de una golpiza la semana pasada...si, encima era un héroe del barrio. Resulta que los agresores que combatió a mano limpia, eran miembros del Yakuza.

Mientras yo charlaba expectante con los ejecutivos de la Toei, y veía en sus caras la satisfacción de haber encontrado un trabajo, mi hermano moría acribillado por hombres de 4 dedos. Quería llorar, pero mi mente no lo permitía. Eso no significa que estuviese feliz, todo lo contrario...me sentía culpable. En el día del funeral, anuncié a mis padres que dedicaría mi vida a hacer realidad el sueño de mi hermano. Digimon.

Y vaya que tuve éxito. El suceso de "Digimon Adventure" fue tal que, al terminar la primer saga de 12 episodios, el Papa Juan Pablo II solicitó una audiencia personal conmigo. No sabría reproducirte la sensación, la experiencia de entrar en el Vaticano, conocer a su santidad...en un principio, se lo notaba preocupado, creía que la serie podría inspirar a los satanistas y otros movimientos que adoran falsos dioses.

Por suerte, pude persuadirlo de que esto no era así, que los digimons adoraban al mismo dios que los humanos, aunque lo llamaban de otra manera: Yggdrasil. Fue la primer palabra que se me vino a la mente, y vaya que dio resultado. El Papa me condecoró y llamó a los católicos del mundo a ver Digimon, porque difundía valores sanos. Y, en secreto, sus asesores me recomendaron crear una elite de caballeros templarios, un modelo del Vaticano a nivel digital. En agradecimiento al santo padre, creé mi primer concepto original. Los Royal Knights.

Muñecos, mangas, conciertos musicales, ropa, artículos de limpieza, perfumes, libros...cualquier cosa que llevase el nombre de la serie, se vendía al instante. Luego del anuncio del Vaticano, Digimon llegó al mundo. No solo era un éxito en Japón...América Latina, Europa...hasta los políticos declaraban su fanatismo por la serie para sacar mas rédito. La Toei quiso apoderarse de la licencia, pero mis abogados actuaron rápidamente. Era prácticamente una celebridad, premiada en todo el mundo, el nuevo icono del empresariado...la revista Time me nombró el "Hombre del Año", y personalidades tales como Bill Gates, Donald Trump, entre otros millonarios, me llamaban por teléfono pidiéndome consejos.

La fama, la fortuna, todo tenía su precio...así, empecé a tenerle pánico al contacto humano. Aunque me llovían ofertas sexuales de hermosas modelos internacionales, decidí que si debía continuar la obra de mi hermano, la abstinencia era obligatoria. No quería mancillar una idea tan pura.

Pero al terminar Adventure, había un problema. No teníamos ideas para la segunda temporada. Pensé en los Royal Knights, pero me parecía apresurado...uno por cada saga sería algo más útil, simbólico. Los guionistas de la Toei eran unos mediocres ex – empleados de Kodansha, que robaban ideas de mangas de moda. Y como en ese momento la moda éramos nosotros...no podíamos auto-plagiarnos.

El panorama era desolador...y un mundo sin Digimon, me parecía inconcebible. Fue entonces cuando pensé en los seguidores, los niños y adolescentes que veían la serie y discutían sobre la misma...hasta creaban sus propias historias..."fanfics", los llamaban. Esa era la clave. Como bien sabes, los adultos (gracias a la tv, los periódicos, la política) vamos perdiendo la capacidad para imaginar mundos mejores, diferentes de la realidad que nos tocó vivir. Y yo no era un artista, un escritor...no sabía como aprovechar las ideas de mi hermano de tal forma de que perdurasen en el tiempo, dejando una huella imborrable en la humanidad. Entonces lo decidí. Robaríamos ideas de las ficciones creadas por los seguidores.

En un principio me sorprendió encontrarme con tanto romance...era un detalle en el que nunca reparé. Pero luego encontré historias con potencial, que podía usar para armar toda una temporada. Claro está, cambiábamos los nombres y corregíamos algunas escenas de tal forma que, a simple vista, el fan no se diera cuenta del plagio. Y aunque se diera cuenta...¿no hubiese sido un honor que sus ideas estén en la pantalla del televisor, siendo admiradas por todo el planeta? Al fin y al cabo, ellos escribían sobre nuestro concepto. Fuimos benévolos. Pudimos haberlos demandado por violación de copyright...

Así hicieron el resto de las temporadas...¿verdad? Y los videojuegos, las películas...sos peor de lo que pensaba. No tenés derecho a llamarte humano...¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Esta vez monté en cólera, así que le pegué en las bolas. Escupió sangre, y me miró fijamente, con esos viejos anteojos. Tenía los ojos morados, el rostro deformado de tantos golpes...parecía imposible que esa debilidad material encerrase la mente de un monstruo. Pero no permitiré que su apariencia reprima mi sentimiento. Lo voy a matar. Aunque...debo saber más.

Puedo ver como intenta convencerme...llora como un niño, tose sangre...mentiras, todo es una mentira. Digimon es la realidad. Entonces lo real es falso. Digimon es irreal. Entonces el delirio, lo absurdo, se torna más comprensible que...esto. ¿Cómo pudo esta porquería dominar al género humano? Sigo sin encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta.

Hongo baja la cabeza. Repentinamente, intenta algo...

Primero es una tos fuerte. Luego un quejido. Y después...ríe. Me mira fijamente, sin apartarme la mirada. Parece un demente. Odio admitirlo, pero...estoy asustado. No me atrevo a preguntarle a ese espectral rostro, que he aprendido a odiar, a torturar...y ahora, a temer. Para mi sorpresa, su semblante cambia...no deja de parecerme sombrío, pero su gesto de locura se ha ido. Pareciera taciturno, melancólico. No deja de mirarme. Habla, y su voz parece hielo:

Eres una mentira... No tienes relevancia en el panorama de las cosas. Digimon ya es la realidad, y todo aquél que va contra lo real...no existe, es inconcebible. Puede que esta tierra se recupere, pero hay otras. Millones. Donde los digimons existen, donde la obra de mi hermano es verdadera. Su muerte no fue en vano, mis acciones tampoco. Además...yo soy tu jefe. El Analogman principal. Akiyoshi Hongo.

Verás, hubo un momento en donde creí, estúpidamente, que necesitaba un límite. Ya por ese entonces Digimon se había convertido en una religión y el dinero no me interesaba. Foros DZ se encargaba de conseguir nuevas ideas, los productos se seguían vendiendo, aunque ahora eran "sagrados". Vaya paradoja, hasta la pornografía de Digimon era sagrada. Nuevos valores para una nuevo concepto, supongo...pero me desvío de los hechos centrales. La realidad es que el hecho de ser considerado profeta me enervaba, sentía que no era este mi papel...yo no quería ser ni Jesucristo ni Mahoma, temía a los pobres, a los enfermos, a los desvalidos. Mis temores eran infundados: nada de ese martirio me ocurrió.

Parecía más un Papa, lleno de riquezas, que un desaliñado profeta portador de una corona de espinas. Aun así, sentía que necesitaba una oposición. Demasiados halagos, lujos...ya no era tan divertido. El mundo estaba a los pies de Digimon, era lo que quería, pero no estaba satisfecho. Tampoco quería que me odiaran...así que llegué a un acuerdo.

Se lo informé a la cúpula de Foros DZ, y aunque al principio dudaron de mi palabra y me creyeron loco, pronto accedieron a mis pedidos. Se empezó un reclutamiento estrictamente secreto, pero los fieles eran tan fanáticos que la sola idea de formar parte de una organización (falsa, pero organización al fin) anti-Digimon les resultaba insoportable. Así, me dirigí a los suburbios, donde las clases bajas, el elemento principal del modelo fordista de elaboración de muñecos y demás productos de Digimon.

Entonces comprendí: las condiciones de explotación y precarización laboral en la que se encontraban, darían pie al nacimiento de un odio latente contra Digimon. ¿Acaso los pobres odian algo más que el hecho de trabajar? Seleccioné a los trabajadores más eficientes, más explotados, y les comenté la idea, que debía quedar en alto secreto. Solo pusieron una condición: que sus sueldos sean elevados. Desde luego que esto no debía reflejarse en su aspecto, ya que debían construir su movimiento en los suburbios, para no levantar la menos sospecha. Puse a gente de DZ y algunos amigos de la universidad, en su mayoría objetivistas, a redactar el Manifiesto Analogman.

Si, el nombre fue una idea mía. Me vino a la imagen un Superhombre ruso, absolutamente totalitario, comunista. Un análogo inverso de la creación de Siegel y Shuster. Pero los que iban a conformar la organización no tenían nada de supremo...solo eran pobres hombres dispuestos a vivir una mentira solo por dinero. Así nació la organización Analogman. Es mentira que hayan otras sedes en distintas partes del mundo...esos son e-mails redactados especialmente para reforzar la idea de que hay una resistencia, una chance de derrotar a Digimon. Aunque ahora, por otros motivos, eso es un hecho...¿verdad?

Te diré algo: si aprendí una cosa en todos estos años que me sirviera como legado, es a desconfiar de la verdad misma. Lo sabemos, hay algo en vez de la nada, pero ¿cómo aspirar a que una fantasía infantil adquiera un carácter tan sublime? Fácil: propaganda. Si uno esparce una idea absurda por muchos medios diferentes, la gente empezará a dudar. El cerebro la consumirá poco a poco...terminará por creérsela. Al adquirir carácter público, será real. Podrá usarse como argumento para defender o refutar otra idea, ser un producto comercial, un símbolo religioso...las posibilidades son infinitas. En eso consiste, en efecto, el verdadero poder: la idea. La materia no es nada sin una idea que le de un objeto, un motivo para su existencia. Sin un concepto, un vaso de agua es solo átomos. Es la idea de lo real lo que permite a la realidad ser como tal.

Deberás creerme: jamás imagine que esto podría tener tanto impacto. Mi hermano creó a Digimon casi por accidente, y ni siquiera se llamaba de esa forma. Luego adquirió la potencia, la capacidad de realidad. Hay un multiverso eterno, donde Digimon es real. Fue necesario que mi hermano lo vislumbrara y perfeccionara con el tiempo, que yo con mi robo lo diera a conocer, que los yakuza lo asesinaran...¿quién convirtió a Digimon en la realidad? ¿Mi hermano, el creador? ¿Yo, con el robo de sus ideas? ¿los mafiosos que lo llenaron de balazos? ¿O los fanáticos que, por medio de su creación ficcional, albergaban una esperanza de que sus palabras se tornen hechos?

¿Seras tú, la negatriz de lo real, lo que permite su existencia? Nunca lo sabremos. Somos dos zonas, en constante conflicto. Nuestra oposición es lo que permite que seamos reales. Si uno de los dos destruyera al otro, todo terminaría. Por eso nos perpetuamos en el tiempo, no queremos que llegue el final. Así ha sido, y así será, Analogman.

Ahora mátame. Mi hermano fue dios, yo el pastor de su obra...¿eso me hace Jesucristo? ¿pero como ser Jesucristo si fundé mi palabra en la traición? ¿Seré Judas, entonces?

¿Qué opinas?

Yo...

No puedo creerlo. Estoy perdido. Todo lo que existe depende de un arma. Una cosa tan insignificante como esa articula la realidad. Y0VIP me dio una misión, un objetivo. Ser A. Tan simple como eso. Ojalá fuera cierto. Tiemblo de los nervios, no tengo opción...si lo mato, me arriesgo a luchar contra lo inevitable por el resto de mi vida. Si lo dejo vivir, Digimon vivirá con el y quizá logre alcanzar un grado superior de existencia. Ser Dios, Diablo o las dos cosas. Sudo, tiemblo...intento avanzar hacia el, y por poco me tropiezo. Debo ser fuerte...decidir. Elegir.

Tantas vidas y muertes posibles...todas sobre mi. Damocles, esa es la espada que sostengo en mis manos...es pesada y dolorosa. Es el destino. A. Entonces, lo comprendo. Es mi gemelo. No tengo elección. Me acerco tembloroso hacia el. Apunto el arma a su frente. Cierro los ojos. Respiro hondo...¿tendré la voluntad suficiente? Es un suicidio, matarse a uno mismo. El mató al creador, ocupó su lugar. Fue A. Yo lo mato, y ocupo su lugar. Soy A.

No hay chances de victoria o derrota. Es un empate sin fin ni principio. 0, 1, A = A...¿qué importan los símbolos? Todo se reemplaza, porque es idéntico, análogo. El dice algo, pero no puedo oírlo. Le brindo un epitafio:

Yo también soy...

Aprieto el gatillo.

BLAM

Sus sesos se expanden por toda la habitación. La realidad ha cambiado. No puedo expresar mi sentimiento mediante el lenguaje, sería inútil. Entonces, termino mi frase. La que creó el mundo de hoy. La grito, es poderosa, mágica. En efecto, la palabra es:

YO TAMBIÉN SOY JUDAS.

EPÍLOGO

Bajé las escaleras de la mansión arrastrando el cadáver de Akiyoshi hongo hacia la puerta de entrada. La suciedad se encontraba en toda su mansión. Es deplorable...estiércol, objetos rotos, valiosas obras de arte tiradas en el suelo, computadoras desarmadas...sé que hay un Agumon en alguna parte de este lugar, esperando ser despertado...o quizá, y solo quizá, haya dejado de existir. Al morir el creador no morirá su idea, pero...al menos en este mundo...digimon dejará de existir, será solo un mal recuerdo. Y todo deberá ser como antes, con una diferencia: el espíritu de rebelión contra lo artificial va a estar presente en todos nosotros, cualquiera sea nuestra religión o pensamiento...debemos prevalecer. Somos iguales, análogos. Nacimos en el fuego, fuimos los primeros...

Ahora la realidad tiene dos zonas. La humana, y la digital...ambas son naturales, pues el conflicto , motor de la historia, define su existencia. Crearé un movimiento político, perpetuo...seré el corruptor, el gran quebrantador de emblemas, tal es la palabra que ha creado mi realidad. A.

Al terminar de bajar los escalones, puedo oír el ruido de la multitud manifestándose frente a la puerta...por la ventana, los veo: vagabundos, millonarios, trabajadores, estudiantes...viejos, jóvenes, todos unidos para reclamar un nuevo objeto de consumo: Digimon. Pero ya no en figuritas, libros, religión...no, reclaman que Digimon sea real. Están errados: lo ha sido, lo fue. Los atormenta la posibilidad de que si la gran mentira se descubre, ellos no tengan un objeto, un sentido de vida. Debo corregir eso.

Pongo mi mano en el picaporte. Insólito, la puerta no tiene cerradura...así que, al menor empujón, la puerta se abre. Llevo a Hongo en mis brazos, como si fuera un Cristo agonizante...mierda, tenía razón en todo. Era mi enemigo, pero...todo esto, lo hizo por su hermano. Tenía sus razones. Yo solo odio a Digimon. El quería que su hermano viva a través de su obra...que se haya concretado no lo involucra...al fin y al cabo, era una posibilidad entre millones. Azar.

El pueblo me mira absorto. Casi olvido de que no tengo cara...hace tiempo que no me miro al espejo. Temo cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo...

Pero estoy acá, con el creador en mis brazos. Ellos saben que lo maté, pero no actúan. Solo me miran maravillados, soy el hombre sin cara, sin identidad. A. Tengo que decir algo, no puedo quedarme callado...precariamente, empiezo un discurso y mi voz es trueno:

Conocí a este hombre en mi infancia. Por ese entonces era como ustedes, tenía un ansia de fantasía que saciar. Creía, firmemente, en que Digimon era real. Ese fue mi error. Nuestro error.

Le dimos importancia...nos gustaban sus personajes, la historia, hasta escribíamos sobre eso. Olvidamos que éramos solo fanáticos, seguidores cegados por un esquema arbitrario y una visión del mundo que no mostraba lo peor de nosotros. En digimon no había negros, homosexuales, pobres, corrupción, asesinatos, drogas o sin ir mas lejos, sexo. Era lo más bello y hermoso que pudo haber creado la mente humana, un edén para el nuevo siglo.

Ahí empezaron los problemas. Quisimos aspirar a ser todo lo que Digimon proponía...y las antiguas religiones sabían...que por más que inspirase valores universales dignos de respetarse, no había ni una sola idea de Digimon que tuviese que ver con el mundo real.

No son humanos, los elegidos. Son avatares de ideas perfectas, que quizá hayan existido antes de nosotros. Es posible que el ser humano sea el intento fallido de Dios por repetir la satisfactoria experiencia de Digimon. Pero no hay forma de comprobarlo.

Así que este hombre que sostengo en mis manos, dijo la verdad antes de morir: Digimon no existe. Es una fantasía. Hermosa y seductora, pero fantasía al fin. No tengo por qué mentirles: sé que he cometido un crimen. Toda vida humana es sagrada. En mi esfuerzo por la liberación del hombre, maté a uno de ellos.

Solo espero que mis acción sirva de ejemplo, para que estos errores no se vuelvan a repetir. No deberemos dejarnos manipular por espejitos de colores. Así se fundo América. Con el engaño y la sangre.

Así, humanidad, me entrego a su castigo. Debo citar a Patrick Henry, es inevitable...

¡DADME LIBERTAD, O DADME MUERTE!

Tras esas palabras, dejé caer el cuerpo. Miles de personas se abalanzaron sobre él...besaron el sucio rostro del creador, lo alzaron como si fuera un niño...Hongo seguía vivo en sus corazones.

Tan enfrascado estaba en mi discurso, que no reparé en la imagen: son millones de personas las que me rodean, adorando a su fenecido ídolo. Una mujer se me acerca. No es joven, deberá estar en sus 30 años...susurra a mi oído:

Queremos que sea nuestro creador...necesitamos un objetivo. Ahora que todo es falso, no podremos volver por el camino sin ayuda. Por favor, no se lo pido yo...la gente, el pueblo. La humanidad. Lo necesitamos, no importa lo que haya hecho. Lo mejor que puede hacer un asesino es reconocer la brutalidad de su crimen, y exigir su justo castigo. Usted lo ha hecho. Matarlo sería benévolo: la cruz que cargará durante su vida será la pena mas adecuada que pueda recibir.

Rompo en llanto. El espíritu, lo importante del humano...está vivo. Somos dioses, perdonamos. Somos diablos, asesinamos. Deseo y destino están de nuestro lado. El pueblo estalla en aplausos y gritos de júbilo: por un momento, fueron huérfanos. Ya no más.

No puedo articular mis propias palabras...debo recurrir a un modelo, un autor que me oriente como al pueblo. Así, llega a mi mente el recuerdo del objetivismo. Ayn Rand. La gente espera mi palabra. Con sumo esfuerzo, logro complacerlos:

HOMBRES, MUJERES, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS...SERES HUMANOS Y ANIMALES. ACEPTO SU PERDÓN CON PENITENCIA. SÉ QUE QUIEREN MI VOZ, UN FARO QUE LOS GUIE...LA EMOCIÓN NUBLA MI PENSAMIENTO, ASÍ QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUEDO BRINDARLES ESA SATISFACCIÓN. PERO SÍ HAY ALGO QUE PUEDO DECIR. NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA. SON PALABRAS DE UNA MENTE DEL SIGLO XX A LA QUE DIGIMON SEPULTÓ EN EL OLVIDO...A USTEDES DEDICO ESTE PENSAMIENTO, COMO ADVERTENCIA DE QUE EL SER HUMANO DEBE VOLVER A CUESTIONAR.

_SI VIESE USTED A ATLAS, EL GIGANTE QUE SOSTIENE AL MUNDO SOBRE SUS HOMBROS...SI USTED VIESE QUE ÉL ESTUVIESE DE PIE, CON LA SANGRE LATIENDO EN SU PECHO, CON SUS RODILLAS DOBLÁNDOSE, CON SUS BRAZOS TEMBLANDO PERO TODAVÍA INTENTANDO MANTENER AL MUNDO EN LO ALTO CON SUS ÚLTIMAS FUERZAS, Y CUANTO MAYOR SEA SU ESFUERZO, MAYOR ES EL PESO QUE EL MUNDO CARGA SOBRE SUS HOMBROS...¿QUÉ LE DIRÍA USTED QUE HICIESE?_

_¡QUE SE REBELE!_

Ayn Rand, en"La rebelión de Atlas"

FIN


End file.
